


'Because Aliens' Is As Good an Excuse As Any

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Hawaii, aliens attacking New York is a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Because Aliens' Is As Good an Excuse As Any

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).



Even in Hawaii, aliens attacking New York is a big deal. A _really_ big deal. The kind of big deal that has everyone glued to their smartphones and listening to the news and TVs showing coverage 24/7 and it's like everything else just... stops. There's no new cases, almost no crime at all, like everyone's just frozen and waiting to see if the world's going to end or not before they make their next move.

In many ways the 5-0 taskforce is no different. Steve's got a phone glued to each ear, juggling military crap and the governor's concerns, Chin is working his tech magic and runs on their monitors not only feeds from all the news channels but also ones that probably weren't supposed to be for public consumption as well. Danny, meanwhile, finds the whole thing ridiculous and makes popcorn and snide comments while attempting to hide his worry for his Jersey relatives. Kono however....

She's gone off the deep end, through the tunnel of serious insanity and out the other side of complete batshit crazy with an added bit of overly compulsive checking of her phone. So Danny flicks popcorn at her, trying to distracting her from her _other_ obsessive hobby, the nonstop assembling and disassembling of a rather frightening arsenal of weapons she produced from somewhere. Weapons that Danny didn't have a hope in hell of identifying, even after all the time he'd spent with Steve "I never met a gun I didn't like" McGarrett. 

"Kono?" _Flick._ "Kono?" _Flick._ "Kono, I got a whole bowl of popcorn here." _Flick, flick._ "Kono." _Flick._ "I can keep this up all day." _Flick._ "Kono?" _Flick, flick._

"WHAT?!?!" She didn't quite breathe fire at him, but it was close.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" He flicks another kernel at her, careful to avoid having it land in the treasure trove of guns and ammo. He's bored, but not stupid.

"I need to be ready in case they need me," she says as she whips the popcorn back at him. He's going to have bruises in the morning.

"They who?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"I don't know who or what that is."

Removing a shotgun of truly EPIC proportions out of its case she gives him a long, piercing look. "And you better keep it that way." Her tone is icy to the point of scary and Danny knows not to push any further so he merely shrugs and goes back to watching things get smashed and twiddles his thumbs, metaphorically, while he waits something to happen locally so he'll have something to do. 

The battle's over in a few hours and, surprise, surprise, the world doesn't wind up getting blown to smithereens and the human race isn't any more enslaved then they usually are. The result of which is that there's a big uptick in crime, because the criminals had to make up for lost time or something, Danny supposes. 

Kono's scary weapons cache goes back to where ever she's been hiding it and she never mentions S.H.I.E.L.D. again. And, well, Danny's no fool, so if there are weekends when she's suddenly unavailable for surfing lessons and times when she gets call from a certain phone number that she makes sure never to answer where she can be overheard, he knows better than to mention it. 

Despite what some people believe, he _can_ keep his mouth shut when he has to, which is why he's taken by surprise one morning when the oddly intimidating man in a suit randomly appears on his doorstep.


End file.
